


Everything is upside down?

by Melissa_E_Malfoy



Series: Darkness to Light AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, opposite, upside down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_E_Malfoy/pseuds/Melissa_E_Malfoy
Summary: What if you woke up one morning and suddenly everything was upside down? Everything good is now bad, everything bad is now good. The liar becomes the truth teller, the truth teller becomes the liar. The one you love becomes your worst enemy. This is the life Logan Sanders has now found himself faced with inside the mindscape. What will he have to do to get his old life back? What will he have to do to be reunited with the one he truly loves? What will he have to do to fix the hatred? What will he have to do to fix his best friend's broken heart? What will he have to do to put things right? He has to do all that and more while battling what this new world has in store for him.





	Everything is upside down?

(Logan's POV)

This life is perfect, I have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, everything. Our only problem comes in the form of Deceit. He keeps showing up and causing problems but other than that, this is absolutely perfect, objectively. Of course nothing is perfect in reality but this life brings happiness. 

If I could wish for anything to change, I wish for Deceit not to be a problem anymore but that would almost reduce the happiness of the life to boring days that seem very similar to the one before. It would be good to not have to constantly argue against him and his boyfriend Remy. Him and Remy seem to work together to cause problems for the rest of them and I just wish that Deceit wouldn't always cause problems.

(3rd Person POV)

That was the one thing he would change if he could but other than that he loved his life. He went to sleep thinking about this but he never knew that his wish would come true but not in the way that he expected it to come true. For things would change but he didn't know that, not yet at least but soon he would find out how one wrong wish could change everything he knows and that wishes really do come true but not in the way you might think. Sometimes not wishing at all is better than making the wish. 

As it was once said by Disney:  
'Do you know what you wish? Are you certain what you wish is what you want? If you know what you want, then make a wish, ask the tree, and you shall have your wish'

Maybe what Logan wished was not what Logan wanted, at least not in the way that the wish was granted. There is no such thing as a perfect life after all but maybe you should stick with the happiness you have but you don't know what you have until you lose it. This is what Logan was soon to find out but of course he didn't know that. He didn't know that his life was about to be turned upside down, that everything he knew was about to change. He didn't know that one wish could change everything, for better or for worse...


End file.
